1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PDP(Plasma Display Panel) apparatus, and in particular to a PDP apparatus combined a PCB(Printed Circuit Board) substrate on which formed driving circuits and panel unit into a single body. The panel unit includes two flat type substrates facing each other and a plurality of discharge cells disposed between the two flat type substrates.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, a flat panel display such as a LCD(Liquid crystal display), a FED(Field emission display), a PDP(Plasma Display Panel), etc. is intensively studied. Among the above-described units, the PDP is a display apparatus and attracts a big attention based on its advantage such as an easier fabrication due to its simple structure, a high luminance and high light emitting efficiency, a good memory function, and a wider view angle above 160 for thereby implementing a large size screen above 40 inches.
The PDP apparatus includes a panel unit formed of a plurality of discharge cells, and a driving circuit unit for supplying a power or signal to the panel unit.
The panel unit is formed of a pair of glass base plates, and a plurality of discharge cells disposed therebetween.
The driving circuit for driving the panel unit is installed on a PCB(Printed Circuit Board) substrate. In addition, the discharge cells of the panel unit and the driving circuit formed on the PCB substrate are connected by a certain known method.
FIG. 1 is an exploded respective view illustrating a panel unit of a conventional PDP apparatus.
As shown therein, the panel unit of the conventional PDP apparatus includes two glass substrates 10 and 20, and a plurality of discharge cells 30 formed therebetween. Among two glass substrates 10 and 20, the glass substrate 10 is a front substrate 10 for displaying a certain character or image, and the other glass substrate 20 is a rear substrate 20.
A plurality of address electrodes 21 are parallely formed at a certain distance on the upper surface of the rear substrate 20 formed of a glass material, a dielectric layer 22 is formed on the upper surfaces of the address electrodes 21 and the rear substrate 20, and a barrier 23 is formed between each neighboring address electrodes 21 for separating the discharge cells 30. A fluorescent substance layer 24 is formed at a lateral wall of the barrier 23 of each discharge cell 30 and on the upper surface of the dielectric layer 22.
A pair of sustain electrodes 11 are formed in parallel on the lower surface of the front substrate 10 which is another glass substrate, and a dielectric layer 12 is formed on the lower surfaces of the sustain electrodes 11 and the front substrate 10, and a dielectric layer protection film 13 is formed on the surfaces of the dielectric layer 12.
The panel unit of the PDP is formed by bonding the front substrate 10 and the rear substrate 20.
However, the apparatus for displaying a certain character or image is not implemented by the above-described panel unit. Namely, a PDP driving circuit unit is used for applying a certain voltage and signal to the panel unit. In addition, the PDP driving circuit unit is generally a PCB(Printed Circuit Board) substrate which is formed by disposing a plurality of driving circuit integration devices on a substrate having printed wires thereon for driving the panel unit. In addition, the electrodes of the panel units and the circuit of the driving circuit unit are electrically connected for thereby implementing a PDP apparatus.
The conventional method for electrically connecting the panel unit and the driving circuit unit will be explained.
FIGS. 2A through 2C illustrate the method for electrically connecting the panel unit and the PDP driving circuit of FIG. 1.
FIG. 2A illustrates a structure of the PDP apparatus in which the driving circuit unit, namely, a PCB substrate 101 is disposed under the panel unit 100, and the electrodes of the panel unit 100 and the driving circuit of the PCB substrate 101 are connected by a conductive rubber 102.
FIG. 2B illustrates a structure that the PCB substrate 104 is installed near the panel unit 103, and the panel unit 103 and the PCB substrate 104 are connected by a thermal pressing method.
FIG. 2C illustrates a method for installing the PCB substrate 107 under the panel unit 106 and connecting the electrodes of the panel unit 106 and the driving circuit of the PCB substrate by disposing therebetween a flexible printed circuit 108 formed of an anisotropic conductive film.
However, in the above-described conventional PDP apparatus, since the PCB having the panel unit and driving circuit is formed at different substrates, respectively, the size and weight of the PDP apparatus are increased.